


flowers: connor x reader [FLUFF]

by oakiawa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakiawa/pseuds/oakiawa
Summary: hello once more! yes, i am back with yet another one shot! except it’s lazily written! and it’s also fluff! ahahhaah !!!!ENJOY QuQTITLE:  FLOWERS: CONNOR X READER (FLUFF)RATING: PG (IT’S REALLY JUST SAPPY)WORD COUNT : 1,325





	flowers: connor x reader [FLUFF]

**Author's Note:**

> hello once more! yes, i am back with yet another one shot! except it’s lazily written! and it’s also fluff! ahahhaah !!!!
> 
> ENJOY QuQ
> 
> TITLE: FLOWERS: CONNOR X READER (FLUFF)
> 
> RATING: PG (IT’S REALLY JUST SAPPY)
> 
> WORD COUNT : 1,325

Your hand moved over the couch cushion and reached for the remote, turning it off as you sighed. You stretched your arms up to the ceiling, yawning loudly. 

Well, that was it- the last episode of your favorite series until next year, you groaned at that thought. When you watch your usual television series, it’s all at once or nothing. Which is good for the most part, because you like to finish it all at one go but, you’re quite unhappy to hear production won’t even be thought of until another whole year, which is quite understandable. People who work hard to make something worth watching deserves a break as well.

The noise of rain hit your rooftop loudly, you turned your head to the window and glanced over, it was pouring heavily. You were so invested at the television screen you had no idea how long it’s been going on for, not like it mattered.

You glanced over at the clock as it loudly beeped: [ 2 : 0 6 AM ]

“Shit, it’s already 2 AM?” You said loudly, you weren’t the person to be up this late but then again, you are a pretty committed person, so your sleep was sacrificed for something else. Which to you was worth it, others would disagree.

You stood up from the living room and turned the lamp on next you, walking out of the room, heading upstairs- I guess you’re calling it a night.

As you made it to the stairs you were charged with a loud bang at your front door, startling you so loudly you made a small jump, almost making yourself fall over. You turned around quickly.

Who could be knocking at the door this late at night? They better have a good reason too.

You took steady steps to the door, trying to be very discreet. Your hands slowly went to the lock, your brain begins to be filled with anxiety. Your nimble fingers unlocked the door and slowly cracked it open, seeing a man wearing a suit, completely soaked. His hair was dripping with water as his bright LED light shined blue on the side of his head. Connor?

You opened the door and stared at him for a moment, how long was he even standing out here?

You grabbed his hand and pulled him in, acting on complete impulse. 

You and Connor have been partners for a while, ever since Lieutenant Hank Anderson and your partner retired around three years ago. At first, you could agree that for both of you it was a bit different being exchanged to new partners. Since you’ve never had an Android as a partner, it felt odd for you to connect. And for Connor, he admitted that after he was created, that he was only accompanied by Hank since then. 

But, regardless of the change you both adapted and became really good friends, always by each other’s side- from solving cases to kicking hardcore ass.

However, you never did denounce the way your stomach would turn when he would smile at you or the way he calls your name when it was something important. You never gave it much thought about you liking him, or maybe even thinking that he would ever like you in the slightest.

How long were you going to force yourself not to think about it?

“Connor, your completely soaked! What’s going on?” You asked as he glanced down at your hand holding his, you quickly moved your hand away.

“S-Sorry.” You muttered quietly, making a small frown. 

“I couldn’t go back to my place of residence.” He stated, fixing his tie. You looked over at him, you raised an eyebrow.

“You couldn’t go home? Was Hank not there?" 

Hank was there, but that wasn’t the issue.” He made a quick shake of his head, playing with his coin with one hand before fumbling it back into his pocket.

"Our shift at work ends every day at 8:00 PM, which ends fifteen minutes before the florist closes. So I calculated a perfect plan to make it there before it closed. Well, there became a flaw and I couldn’t reach it in enough time. Slight traffic and an interesting situation with senior citizens needing assistance crossing the road became the distraction of completing my mission.” He said as you nodded at his story.

“So, I looked up other stores that were open that contained flowers, which became located in different areas of the city. In the amount of six hours and fourteen minutes, I have searched every store for flowers. But, they didn’t have the kind of flowers that I needed, so I failed my mission.”

You were trying to understand what he was talking about. Flowers? Mission?

“Okay, I’m missing something here. So when we both got out of work, you had to get flowers?”

He nodded.

“And you couldn’t reach to the first flower store because you had to help elderly people cross the road?”

He squinted his eyes, nodding.

“And then, you arrived too late, causing yourself to look to other stores for flowers- but they didn’t have the exact type of flowers you needed. Leaving you to waste six hours with nothing to show for it.”

“You make feel like it wasn’t worth it. In reality, it was, yet wasn’t.” He said in defense.

You looked at him confused, you had so many questions.

“So, what exactly is your mission Connor?”

He sighed, looking at your face carefully. His LED quickly changing from a blue to a yellow. He paused for a moment, you stared in curiosity.

“I, I was looking for a Dendrophylax lindenii, another common term would be a Ghost Orchid.” He admitted, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

You turned your head sideways, unsure of what to say.

“Those are really rare flowers, you have to go all the way to Florida to find the nearest ones. Trust me, I’ve looked! Since they are m-”

“Your favorite flower, I know.” He interjected, moving his hand to his hair, slicking it back. He appeared aggravated, his eyebrows lowered as he looked away from you.

You stood there in silence, completely struck. 

“How, did you?”

“When we first became partners I analyzed your desk to learn new things about you. On your desk you had a book about orchids, there was one page that was bookmarked. By the looks of the book and page together it’s been looked at multiple times. I gathered up it was your favorite flower by how much you read about it.”

You shook your read, you face still showing how confused you were.

“But, why?” You asked, crossing your arms. Nothing made sense, why would he go through all that trouble to find a flower that he somehow knew was your favorite.

Oh. Wait a moment.

“I wanted to find that flower because I overheard once that when you appreciate someone immensely that a gift of gratitude should be presented. As your partner, it’s my job to make sure you feel appreciated. I know we haven’t found much luck with these cases we have, but I know that together we’re going to figure it out." 

You stood there, once again, without anything to say. You felt your heart warm up as your face was now a gleaming a color of baby pink. You were flustered at the kindness he was showing, and the effort he tried to make as he searched all over for you.

A smile spread across your face as you walked closer to him, kissing his cheek before taking a step back. He moved his hand to where you kissed him, he looked at you intensely, his LED a bright yellow.

"That was my thank you, for trying to make me feel appreciated. I’d say your mission was surprising, to say the least, but successful.”

He smiled in return, looking down at his shoes.

“Glad to hear.”


End file.
